


Side By Side in Orbit

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for  <b>Title:</b> Side By Side in Orbit<br/><b>Author name:</b> <b>Pairing:</b> J2<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Non con, rape, slavery.<br/><b>Wordcount:</b> 5836<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC17</p><p><b>Original Prompt:</b>"J2 - war prize trope (because there can never be too much). Leader J1 is enthralled with warrior J2's strength and courage."</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Alibye for her speedy beta any remaining mistakes are my own.</p><p><b>Recipient:</b>   I hope you like it.  Happy Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Side By Side in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiercelynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/gifts).



> Gift for **Title:** Side By Side in Orbit  
>  **Author name:** **Pairing:** J2  
>  **Warnings:** Non con, rape, slavery.  
>  **Wordcount:** 5836  
>  **Rating:** NC17
> 
>  **Original Prompt:** "J2 - war prize trope (because there can never be too much). Leader J1 is enthralled with warrior J2's strength and courage."
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Alibye for her speedy beta any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
>  **Recipient:** I hope you like it. Happy Christmas!

He looked like a statue lying recumbent on the furs. The only sign that he was living was the barely noticeable movement of his chest as he breathed shallowly. Jared ran his hand gently over the masculine form. Following inclines and valleys with fingers that barely touched the soft, warm skin. 

The man was breathtaking, even in repose. On the battlefield though, he had been magnificent, awful in his competence. Six of Jared’s men lay in shallow graves attesting to this. Two more would probably not see morning, one would never walk again and another had lost an arm. Jared ran his fingers down the sleeping man’s arm, maybe he should have this removed as a punishment. But how could he ruin such perfection. No, he had a far better idea what to do with Jensen, Under-Chief of the Ackles. He would take him to his bed as a pleasure slave. A cruel smile spread over Jared’s face. 

His tribe the Padalecki’s had been at war with the Ackles for as long as Jared could remember. In fact they had been at war longer than Jared had drawn breath. Jensen was son of Chief Andler of Ackles and was something of a legend. His fighting skills had become mythic, but having seen him in action Jared thought maybe they weren’t an exaggeration.

The two tribes had fought each other relentlessly, decimating their populace for reasons long forgotten. Now that they had taken the chief’s son the battles were all a thing of the past. Jared ran his hand over the swell of Jensen’s ass, stifling a moan at the warm skin and the soft fuzz of fine hairs that covered it . He couldn’t wait to bury himself within this proud man. It would emphasize to him his new place in life. 

Jared had seen Jensen across the battlefield on more than one occasion and had found the man...alluring. He could admit now that he had wanted him even then. Their eyes had met once and Jared had seen something in those green eyes, something unreadable but intriguing. He wanted to see it again. He wanted to see it as he fucked the pride out of the gorgeous man who lay comatose on the bed. 

“You said he would awaken” Jared said fixing his eyes on the Doctor.

“And he will, the blow to the head was quite severe, but his reactions are good and I am hopeful for a full recovery” the doctor replied bowing his head in deference. 

“And he will have all his faculties?” Jared asked, where would the fun be in fucking a mentally damaged man? he wanted him fully aware when he took him for the first time. 

“As sure as I can be, there may be some weakening of the left side, but I think he will be mentally capable”

“Hmm,” Jared ran his hands over the body again, not wanting to stop. The warmth of the skin and the silkiness of it was addictive. He would never tire of this toy.

“Has he ever been penetrated?” 

The doctor moved his hand to Jensen’s anus and prodded there.

“If he has then it was infrequently and not recently” 

Jared thought it probable that Jensen had never been penetrated, he couldn’t imagine him ever giving up that much control. Jared himself had allowed a more senior warrior to take him when he was a young adolescent. It had been a rite of passage. The grizzled warrior had taken his time and prepared him well but the sex had still been awkward and painful and Jared had vowed not to do it again. Although he was still friendly with Jeff their relationship was now purely platonic. He had found over time that he much preferred being the stud in a liaison. Not that he thought any less of the mare, in fact he had nothing but respect for them. With Jensen though, he could tell that it would be different and the thought of having to fight for what he wanted was too exquisite for words.

Jared had never considered himself a rapist. He had taken what he wanted from prisoners over the years and felt no guilt for doing so. If he had been taken by the Ackles he would have expected them to do the same. It was a way of asserting dominance over the defeated and really had very little to do with sex. It humiliated and debauched them and Jared enjoyed doing it. Looking at the sleeping man, he couldn’t wait to plunder his ass. He just knew Ackles would hate it and that he would have to fight to take him. That would make the fucking all the more sweet. He just had to wait for him to awake.

Hours later Jensen started to stir. At first Jared thought he was imagining things. He had been watching the sleeping man so intently that he thought his vision had blurred. But no, there was the slightest movement, and was that a small moan? Jared moved to the bed and lay down behind Jensen wrapping his arms around the man, revelling in his warmth. He molded his body to that of his captive and felt a zing of amazement as they fit together perfectly. Jensen’s ass against Jared’s groin, the fit flawless. The feeling of Jensen’s naked ass against Jared’s breaches was a lesson in torment. The warmth seeped through the rough cloth making his cock stir and fill. Smiling Jared pulled the waking man closer waiting for the inevitable...

“wha?” Jensen groaned, trying to pull away “wha the fuck” he was wriggling in earnest now and that was adding a new layer of sensation. Jared didn’t think his cock had ever been so hard. “gerroff” 

Jared caressed Jensen’s face “mmm you’d better get used to being in my bed, you’re going to spend a lot of time here” he couldn’t stop the smile that crept over his face as Jensen froze before starting to flail and fight, his harsh quick breaths emphasizing his panic. This was too delicious for words. One of Jared’s arms held Jensen down, forcing him onto his stomach and Jared climbed on top. Soon he would spend many an hour in this position enjoying and discovering all the secrets of this amazing body. He was under no illusion that if Jensen was at full par then they would be equals in a fight. At the moment though, Jensen was at a disadvantage, a disadvantage that Jared had no qualms exploiting. 

“Fuck off, get off me” Jensen was fully conscious now and Jared was glad to hear that at least his vocabulary seemed unaffected by the blow to the head. At least the more colorful vocabulary anyway. 

“You’re mine Ackles” Jared growled, his mouth close to Jensen’s ear “You’d better get used to this position, you’ll be spending a lot of time under me” he chuckled, a filthy gurgling sound “and I’ll be spending a lot of time in you” 

Jensen thrashed and bucked, each movement causing more of those exquisite sensations to run through Jared’s groin. “You’ll learn to enjoy it, my cock in your ass, you’ll learn to beg for it.” Jared bit Jensen’s earlobe, hard enjoying the gasp that it elicited. 

“Fuck you” Jensen hissed his movements frantic.

Jared chuckled “I’ll be the one fucking”, he let go of Jensen’s arms and received an elbow to the face for his trouble. ”Calm down, you need your rest, I’m going to be enjoying your body...repeatedly, soon enough”

Jared climbed from the bed and walked to the door, pausing to look at his property, he was truly spectacular. Laying there on the bed. His face was flushed and his mouth a thin line. He looked tired and defeated but Jared could still see a spark of hate in his eyes, this was going to be so much fun. He reached out and opened the door

“Chain him” he said to the guard, he knew that Ackles was resourceful and he didn’t want him to escape or cause himself any further damage.

xxx

Meeting his advisors was an exercise in misery. All he wanted to do was go and play with his toy.

“Have the Ackles’ accepted their defeat?”

“Aye Chief, they have agreed to our sovereignty. We promised the chief that we would kill his son if he tried anything” said Tomas, Captain of the army. “But we need to keep him here and he will need to accept his place for this to work.”

“He will accept his place soon enough. He will kneel before me and warm my bed and be grateful for it.” Jared said with a dismissive wave. Tomas and the other men looked bemused but only Mikel dared say anything. 

“Chief, Ackles will never accept his place at your feet. I have never seen a man with more pride or stubbornness.”

“If he will not accept his place then I will have to break him, which will be a shame because I enjoy a bit of rough with my tumble.” Jared smirked and his men laughed raucously. “Anything else? Good because I have a naked man in my bed that I want to go and plunder.” His men cheered and jeered as Jared left the room. His cock was already swelling as he wandered the corridors to his chambers. He couldn’t wait to feel the grip of that firm ass around his member. He could imagine that it would be like velvet, smooth and hot and so tight. 

With a moan he opened his chamber door and was greeted with such an erotic sight. Jensen was chained to the bed by his wrists. He was naked and enraged. His face was red and he was fighting furiously against his shackles. Each movement showed the tension and relaxation of his musculature. The golden candlelight played over his body, casting by turns shadows and gentle reflections on his oiled skin.

Jared had never wanted a man more. He had his choice of bed partners, insipid, pretty, tavern boys or manly soldiers would service him at his command. But none held more allure than the beautiful, angry man writhing on his furs.

“Are you ready to worship your master?”

“Fuck you” 

Jared moved to the bed a broad smile on his face “We’ve already discussed this Jensen, you are mine now and I shall have you, and you will enjoy it and beg for more.”

Jensen spat at Jared and somehow found his mark. Jared wiped the saliva from his brow, his good humor fading. 

“Do that again and I will gag you, and that will spoil both of our fun.” Running his hand down Jensen’s flank he watched, amused as the flesh twitched. “I am going to enjoy your body now, you can either co-operate or I shall have you chained to the bench” Jared gestured to a play bench situated in the far corner of the room. He had enjoyed many a liaison using that very piece of furniture, and he would definitely enjoy Jensen over it too. But for tonight he wanted to take him on the bed, his golden skin was a fine contrast to the chocolate furs piled there.

“Fuck you, I’ll never submit to you” Jensen retorted

“The bench it is then.” Jared smirked, the bench could be fun too. Unclasping the cuffs gave Jensen the chance he was waiting for and he uncurled like a viper. Keeping both hands together he punched up under Jared’s jaw the shock of the blow taking the larger man by surprise and he lost his footing staggering backwards. Jensen fled for the door, his legs were shaky from disuse but nothing was going to stop him. Using purely momentum and determination Jensen made the door before Jared managed to clear his head and regain his feet. Then the battle was really on, Jensen was trying to open the door, but the mechanism was stiff and Jensen had pins and needles in his fingers. Before he could manage it Jared was on him, huge and unyielding.

“I knew you would be fun!” he growled.

Jensen felt a shiver down his spine. Under other circumstances he would have enjoyed the warrior chief. Would have wanted to feel that fine, large body against him, over him...in him. He could remember seeing him across the battlefield, he had never seen a more gorgeous man. Huge and muscular, hair the colour of molasses had flowed across his shoulders and exotic eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Jared had caught his eye and something, some intangible thing had passed between them. He knew it could never be though, their tribes had been at war for such a long time no one could even remember why. He didn’t want it like this. He wanted them to come together as equals, enjoy each others’ bodies, both giving and receiving pleasure purely because they wanted to. Not this, he didn’t want this. Jared would rape him and that tentative thread of attraction that had passed between them all those years ago would be irreparably broken.

“Stop, Jared please” he begged. He would be able to fight him off if he was at full strength, he was sure of that. Not now though, with muscles that could barely carry his own weight. He heard Jared chuckle. Damn him! Begging obviously turned him on - if the shaft prodding his ass was anything to go by. One of Jared’s hands grabbed both of his wrists and held them against the door and his other hand groped between Jensen’s legs, pulling at his flaccid cock. To Jensen’s disgust and in spite of the circumstances and the rough handling he found himself hardening. Jensen moaned as his forehead hit the door. That cleared the lustful fog a little. Drawing all his strength Jensen forced his head backwards, fast and made contact with Jared’s already sore chin. There was a howl of pain, then Jared’s hands were gone and Jensen had the door open and was halfway down the corridor before conscious thought returned. He concentrated on moving his legs, nothing else. One foot in front of the other, turning randomly hoping to lose Jared and any guards following. When the inevitable happened and Jensen was grabbed from behind the adrenaline that had kept him going dissipated as if it had never been there and his legs gave way. It was only Jared holding him up that kept him from crashing down.

“You’ve got to stop with this Jensen” cajoled Jared “you’re going to ruin my pretty face” that almost made Jensen smile. But then he remembered that he was the war prize and Jared was his captor and all humor and hope fled.

“Let’s get this over and done with then” Jensen said his voice rough

“Get what over with?” Jared said, he lifted Jensen into his arms and carried him like he was a baby

“You’re going to rape me, so let’s just get it done” Jared felt something odd, an emotion he wasn’t familiar with. He thought it might be empathy. He wanted to fuck Jensen sure, he didn’t even mind holding Jensen down. He liked a bit of fight in his partners. He’d taken men before that had been unwilling. But Jensen, who he had seen that one time years ago, admired him from afar, wanted him, coveted him. And now he had the chance to have him. Damn it! Jared wanted Jensen to want him back. He damn well wanted a consensual relationship with his slave. Fuck it, growing a conscience was painful.

Jared carried a strangely compliant Jensen back to his rooms and laid him gently onto his bed. Standing back he looked at his slave. Jensen was truly a beautiful man. From his tousled golden hair to his muscular calves he defined all that Jared found attractive in a man. With a groan Jared stepped away from the bed and left the room. Once the door was closed he banged his head against it. Things had just got a lot more complicated. Jared leaned on the door with one thought in his head.. how does one woo a slave?

Jared avoided his rooms for the rest of the day. He couldn’t face Jensen, not while his mind was in such turmoil. He wanted Jensen of that he was certain - but he also needed to make Jensen his slave. The terms of the surrender would only be upheld if Jensen was shown to be the war prize. But now that Jared had met Jensen properly, had felt his warm, living skin against his own the rules of the game had changed. Bugger it! He wanted him as a partner. Okay he wanted a partner that he could sometimes throw down on the bed, hold down and fuck until they were both screaming in ecstasy. A smile crept across Jared’s face. Much as he wanted Jensen in all sorts of dirty ways he also wanted to make love to him, soft and gentle. Oddly the thought of that made him harder than the possibility of a rough encounter.

First things first, he needed to go and see him again. 

With each step towards his room Jared felt his heart beat a little faster, tripping along like a horse on a trail. His head was filled with scenarios none of which solved his problems. How did he make Jensen trust him and how could he reconcile having a relationship with Jensen that would satisfy both him and the clan? It was truly a dichotomy. 

Reaching his room he paused for a moment his hand sweaty upon the doorknob. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered. Jensen was still there of course, huddled in a corner and wrapped in a fur from the bed. He looked up at Jared his eyes were blazing with fury and Jared thought they were truly the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had admired the male form in the past, but mainly it was a firm ass or broad shoulders. Never had he looked upon a man’s face and picked individual features to praise. This man, this slave was turning him into a girl. 

Sighing he sat down on the bed and looked down at his slave. This was not going to be easy. 

“For the peace treaty to work you must be seen to be my slave” he said and he knew that his voice was resigned but could not change that. “I heard what you said earlier and much as I would love to fuck you, feel you tight around me, hear you moan and beg. I will not unless you are willing”. Was that a blush that swept across Jensen’s face? Was it a blush of arousal? Jared pushed the thought away rejecting it as quickly as it crossed his mind. “But to make this work you must act as my slave, there is no negotiation here. If you cannot do it of your own volition then I shall have to force you.” Jared put his head in his hands and groaned then looking up again “Jensen I really don’t want to force you. Okay?”

Jensen looked up quizically and then nodded “Okay” .

All the tension Jared had been feeling seemed to whoosh from his body and his shoulders slumped. 

“Okay, here’s what you have to do. You’re not going to like it...” he tailed off as his mind went over the best scenarios to pull this off. “hmm you’re going to have to sleep in my bed at least sometimes and there’s going to have to be evidence of sex. But I can jerk off so we don’t need to worry about that.” he continued, “Also you’re going to have to be seen out and about with me and this is the bit you’re really going to hate. You’ll have to wear a collar and leash.” Jared saw Jensen flinch but he was on a roll and wanted to get it all out, “you’ll have to kneel at my feet during public appearances and be fed by my hand. If you misbehave in public then I will have to punish you. What do you think Jensen can we pull this off?” The words tumbled out of Jared’s mouth, a quick stream of consciousness, when he had finished Jared suddenly felt tired again. Could they pull it off? It would be like a house of cards, one wrong move and it would all topple. But the worst that could happen would be the end of the peace treaty and then everyone would suffer. 

He could admit to himself that he liked the idea of Jensen naked and at his feet. The image was titilating and he felt a stirring in his breeches, but he ignored it, now wasn’t the time for that. He looked at Jensen, he could almost see the wheels turning in his head. 

“I don’t know” Jensen whispered, his voice cracked and broken from the earlier screaming “I know I don’t have a choice, but I don’t know if I can do it.”

Getting up from the bed Jared bent down on his haunches so that he was eye to eye with Jensen, fastidiously ignoring Jensen’s flinch at the proximity. 

“You can do it Jensen, I’ve seen you on the field.” Jared cajoled “You were breathtaking, I bet you can do anything you put your mind to.” Jensen looked at him with clear green eyes and suddenly almost like a cog falling into place Jared could see his mind being made up and he nodded his head firmly.

“If it’s the only way” he continued to nod “I can do it” Jared could see he was trying to convince himself. 

“Good, we start tomorrow, now come to bed”, he offered his hand to Jensen who to his surprise took it and let himself be led to the bed. Jared lay down first taking as little room as possible on the far side of the bed and watched as Jensen joined him, lying as far away from Jared as he could. The gap between them may as well have been a chasm but Jared accepted the gesture as hopeful and fell quickly into a dreamless sleep. Jensen had far more trouble relaxing, his life having changed irreparably. He looked over at Jared, he was an attractive man and under other circumstances he would have happily pursued a relationship with him, but to have to play the slave. That was just too much to ask.

The following morning Jensen endured the humiliation of being fitted for a collar and leash. He took it calmly, letting his mind wander back to events he had enjoyed. His liaison with Kris, a great warrior. The sex had been outstanding, but they had not had an emotional connection so when Steverus had stolen Kris’ heart Jensen had happily taken a step back, but their friendship had remained untainted and the memories were a great comfort at this time. 

When the leatherworker had left, Jensen felt the weight of the collar at his neck. It felt heavy, far heavier than the soft leather should. Jensen knew it was the weight of what it represented, his subservience to Jared and his people. It almost seemed that each breath tightened the collar until Jensen’s breaths were coming in small panicked hitches. It was in that condition that Jared found him. 

 

“Hey” Jared said his voice low and soothing as he hunkered down and gently touched Jensen’s face. “Shhh” and with that he reached round and pulled Jensen into his arms, vaguely surprised that Jensen came without protest. 

He ran his hand up and down Jensen’s back in a gentle repetitive motion. Enjoying the feel of the warm responsive skin but aware that this was for Jensen’s comfort and not his own thrills. On an upward sweep he found the soft leather of the collar and realized what Jensen’s problem was. Jared couldn’t help but feel a surge of protectiveness as his fingers played with the symbol of ownership. He could feel Jensen’s breathing calm and pulled him closer enjoying the warmth of their bodies touching.

xxx

Jensen was starting to get used to being naked. He was barely embarrassed anymore. He didn’t mind Jared seeing him like this but when the guards or other guests came into the room he would cringe and want to wrap himself in the furs. He knew better than to do that, he didn’t want to cause Jared or himself any problems. So the day Jared arrived with a sheepish look on his face and announced that a tailor would be visiting to measure Jensen up for his outfit for the feast Jensen was surprised to say the least. He had truly expected to have to attend the feast in the altogether but the idea that he was going to be clothed was a comfort. That was until the tailor showed him exactly what he would be wearing. 

The tailor, a small insipid looking man, wound a thin gold chain around Jensen’s waist it hung low on his hips. The tailor then draped sheer cloth over both the front and the back, covering both Jensen’s groin and ass. However the cloth was so sheer it didn’t so much hide his genitals as accentuate them. Jensen felt more slutty dressed this way than when he was naked. And to add insult to injury a slave girl arrived and promptly proceeded to make him up. Sparkly shadow adorned his eyes and clear gloss highlighted his plump lips. 

When Jared arrived at his rooms he didn’t know whether to laugh at or ravish Jensen. He looked almost edible, the loincloth flowed around Jensen’s cock and balls, sometimes hiding and at others giving a tantalizing glimpse. The makeup just made him more beautiful. But it was the scowl on Jensen’s face as he sat cross-legged on the floor that amused Jared beyond words. 

“You look real pretty” Jared letched and he chuckled as Jensen’s scowl deepened. Maybe it was too soon for jokes he thought. Jensen and he had come to a ceasefire of sorts but it was tentative and fragile.

“Tonight will be the big trial, if we get through it then we will be homefree.”

Jensen looked up his eyes glinting with repressed anger but he nodded. He doubted he could ever be more humiliated than he was at this present moment in time. And Jared with his height and sheer physical presence did not help. Jensen felt a frission of attraction every time the man was in the room, damn him to hell. With his shiny brown hair, broad shoulders and mouth that looked like it was made for kissing. 

Grumbling Jensen looked down at his loincloth if you could even call it that. For God’s sake he was a grown man wearing a bloody chiffon skirt. If he ever got out of here he was going to spend the rest of his life plotting to make Jared suffer for every humiliation he had caused. That almost brought a smile to his face. He decided that was what he would do during this fiasco of a feast - plan his revenge. 

So here he was kneeling at the feet of a man he could quite easily grow to love under any other circumstance. Every so often Jared would insist on feeding him a morsel of food by hand. Jensen bit his finger each time...hard. But Jared just smiled an indulgent smile that made Jensen want to hurt him. He had been fondled and assaulted in ways that made him feel sick. Some man had stuck his finger up Jensen’s ass and smirked at Jared saying

“still nice and tight, you’ll have to lend him to me before you loosen him up with that giant cock of yours” 

Jared had actually growled

“You know I don’t share” he spat and Jensen felt relief swim over him. He was so exposed. As the feast became more and more raucous, slaves were being fucked on the table and floor. Jensen felt unease ripple through him but almost as if he knew Jared had run a hand through Jensen’s hair, the touch gentle and non sexual. It really shouldn’t have felt as comforting as it did but Jensen wasn’t going to question it. As his head was down he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Jared’s huge fingers massaging his scalp. His plan to plot his revenge forgotten as he reveled in sensation, if he had been a cat he would have been purring. 

The feast had been really humiliating, from the scanty outfit to the ogling. It had been horrendous, but it was over now and Jensen felt that it had gone quite well. There had been a bit too much groping for his liking. But Jared true to his word had chased away anyone who dared be too familiar. Now Jensen followed a step or two behind Jared as they walked the cold corridors back to Jared’s rooms. He went over the events of the night. Jared’s protectiveness had made warmth flow through Jensen. He had wanted to look up at Jared, to see his eyes. But he had kept his eyes down as a good slave should. 

Jared opened the door to his apartment and beckoned Jensen in. It was a relief that the night had gone so well. He was pretty sure that they had fooled the guests. Even Morgan with his wandering hands hadn’t been surprised when Jared had chased him away from Jensen. The thought of anyone else touching him was too much to bear. Not that he was touching Jensen, he was still far too aware that Jensen didn’t want him to. Each night laying side by side was torture. He wanted to bridge the gap between them reach over and caress that soft, golden flesh. But he held back, night after night. Tonight Jensen was looking practically edible. The translucent material offering tempting peeks of the delights beneath. 

Stifling a moan he stripped off his finery and turned to see Jensen eyeing him shamelessly. Was that lust in his appraising look? Jared let his gaze drift across Jensen’s body to his groin, which seemed somewhat fuller than it was earlier. Could Jensen be aroused? Jared’s body moved without any input from his brain and he found himself in Jensen’s personal space. Looking into those sea green eyes. Then his lips were on Jensen’s and time stopped. All there was in the universe was warm lips moving against his own and Jared knew he was home at last.

Jensen’s arms wound around his neck then their bodies lurched together. Jared felt Jensen’s hardness against his hip and his own erection rubbed in turn against the heated skin of Jensen’s abdomen. 

Moaning Jared moved Jensen backwards towards his bed. Need was the only thing on his mind, his need to have Jensen in as many ways as possible. But first he needed to be inside him, needed to feel tight warmth holding him, milking him. If he didn’t stop thinking this way it was all going to be over before it began. 

Gently he lay Jensen on the furs their lips never parting. Jensen was for the most part practically naked and a firm tug snapped the fine belt and removed the translucent loin cloth. That was better. He lay his naked body atop that of his slave, feeling Jensen open his legs and wrap them around him sparked something primitive within Jared. He groaned just the feeling of that heated, naked flesh was so arousing. Parting their mouths he kissed down Jensen’s neck, Jensen writhed beneath him, gasping as he bared his neck to the attention. 

And then it was a kaleidoscope of skin on skin. Jared reached and found the oil and slicked himself then slowly pushed into Jensen’s tight hole. He needed this too much for preparation and Jensen wasn’t complaining, quite the opposite.

“Come on fuck me you bastard” he grumbled as Jared pulled out and then pushed in a bit further “what are you waiting for, you’ve wanted to do this since you captured me” 

“Shut up” Jared replied and thrust in further causing Jensen to gasp “you want this as much as me bitch” he continued then he pulled out once more then rammed in up to the hilt. Then there were no words just gasps and moans and the slapping of flesh on flesh. It was perfect and Jared wanted it to never end. But the tight warmth of Jensen’s channel, grasping and massaging his cock and the sounds Jensen made as he was fucked was just too much stimulation. Jared felt his orgasm building and although he tried to stave it off when he looked down into Jensen’s eyes and saw the need there he came with every fiber of his body. As his cock pumped the last of his seed into Jensen he felt a shudder and then there was sticky wetness between them. 

“You came untouched” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear “you must have really wanted that”. 

“I’ve always enjoyed the post coitus gloating” Jensen said disinterestedly as he tried to push Jared off him. But he was fighting a losing battle. Jared was huge and he didn’t want to move. His cock was still seated within his aching hole. So unused to penetration, Jensen felt uncomfortable, feeling Jared’s sperm within him, seeping out around Jared’s cock. Which seemed to be hardening once again. 

“What the hell” Jensen grouched as he wriggled trying to dislodge Jared.

“Round two baby” Jared said and claimed Jensen’s lips once again stopping his partners complaints. 

Later Jensen lay in Jared’s arms, feeling safe, protected and even loved, he traced his finger over Jared’s pecs, feeling the raw strength of the man. This thing between them, whatever it was, wasn’t going to be easy. He was still the slave and Jared was still the master, but moments like this when they were alone. Maybe they could make all the difference. Maybe they would make this bearable at least until things changed politically. 

“We should get married” Jared mumbled from the edges of sleep causing Jensen to sit up abruptly. 

“what?”

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before” He murmured opening his eyes “It would solve all our problems. The clans would be joined, so no need to fight and I get to fuck you whenever I want.” He smiled wolfishly and raised an eyebrow.

“What if I want to fuck you?” Jensen asked.

Jared pulled him down til they were eye to eye “Open to negotiation baby” he grinned as he kissed the breath from Jensen. 

 

End


End file.
